<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Share Your Address. by lotusbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302602">Share Your Address.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom'>lotusbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin knows best, Brooklyn Nine-Nine references, Comedy, Eren is a creep, Eren's intensity is scary af, Everyone else needs to chill, Hange Zoë &amp; Levi Are Best Friends, Levi loves it though, M/M, Matchmaker Hange, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Relationships going from zero to a hundred in like five minutes, Songfic, but it's okay because Levi is a creep too, please don't do anything like that irl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly go wrong when a person gets involved too quickly after only a couple of dates?</p><p>The answer could be surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Share Your Address.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, little darlings.~</p><p>Today I watched Ben Platt's Radio City Music Hall Concert on Netflix and somehow I ended up writing this mess. </p><p>Seriously, what is this? </p><p>Ben said some things about rushing in after one good date and my brain went like "well, here's an idea, go nuts." Spoiler alert: That's exactly what I did, my apologies. </p><p>The story was inspired by his song "Share Your Address." If you hadn't listened to it, I strongly recommend you to do it, it's amazing. </p><p>I feel like I ruined that treasure with my dumb stuff, sorry. </p><p>Honestly, I don't approve this kind of behavior, but for some reason I thought it'll be interesting (and hopefully funny) to portray those babies as an unusual couple like that.</p><p>*As always, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren understood that he was rushing things, it wouldn't be the first time someone told him so.</p><p>Little more than a week had passed since the day Hanji introduced him to the raven-haired guy and his mind was already making plenty of plans for a possible future beside a man he barely knew, but pretty much considered his perfect match.</p><p>Yes, they’d only had a couple of dates. Still, he couldn't just ignore the spark he felt burning deep inside his poor romantic heart from the moment their eyes made contact that particular summer evening.</p><p>The meeting happened at a party Hanji decided to host at their house on a Friday night. His intentions of skipping the event were frustrated by an annoying horse-faced douche, who thought it’d be good for him to get out of their shared apartment and have fun for once in his lame life instead of just spending another evening lazing around on his couch and watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine reruns while stuffing his face with junk food. Of course, now he was grateful for that jerk’s insistence, but he’ll throw himself in front of a moving train before admitting that out loud. </p><p>Ten minutes after arriving to their friend’s place, Jean had the audacity to abandon him so he could harass the freckled angel he’d been dying to bang for ages, but lacked the balls to do something about it. Traitorous Rainbow Dash. </p><p>Luckily, Hanji came to his rescue in the blink of an eye, almost like they were expecting that development. It would have been creepy if it wasn't for the fact that they were accompanied by an unfairly handsome stranger. </p><p>He introduced himself as Levi and that was enough for the green-eyed boy to start picking out names for their non-existent children.</p><p>If life were a Sex and the City movie, he’d definitely be Charlotte.</p><p>After their exchanged greetings, Hanji, being the sneaky bastard he knew and adored, left them alone so they could “enjoy themselves together without interruptions”, even throwing a wink for good measure before escaping the scene. Bless them. </p><p>God seemed to be on Eren’s side too because that gorgeous man and an unworthy peasant like himself managed to hit it off to the point that the grey-eyed Adonis gave him his number without prompting at all (other than the natural charms the younger claimed to exude), asking the brunet to text him later so he’d know he arrived home safely. That's the part where Eren gave his heart away with a bow and everything.</p><p>A thousand texts, three phone calls, and two amazing dates later brought us here.</p><p>The brune could not deny his infatuation, it was too big to ignore. </p><p>Levi was The One™, that’s a fact.</p><p>Oh, how he wanted to know him better than anyone else and be his emergency contact because of that.</p><p>Eren wished he knew where he hides his most treasured things, make an appearance in his photos, maybe share his address at one point, soon.</p><p>He was aware it was too soon too fast, but the hope of their relationship lasting for a long time, possibly until death do them part, prevented his best friends' pessimism about the matter to alter his notions. </p><p>Sometimes it was easy to forget that they’ve barely even met. Conversations flowed so naturally between them, both shared various interests, and even with their personalities being almost complete opposites, it only made things a lot more interesting instead of causing a clash of dispositions. </p><p>The brunet wanted no one else.</p><p>Perhaps he was coming on too strong, but he’d been waiting for so long for someone just like Levi. </p><p>His friends used to call that sort of behavior “deeply uncomfortable”, but personally he preferred to refer to it as a very deep enthusiasm. It couldn't be that bad, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>It took a four-hour intervention led by Mikasa and Armin to make him see how fucked up it looked from an outsider's perspective. </p><p>He was on “full-Boyle" mode. </p><p>Apparently, an extremely detailed discussion with Levi was the first step to take. The blond assured him it’ll be better to explain to the raven how his odd brain worked before he scared away that poor unfortunate soul and ruined even the tiniest chance of a happy ending he could have left after the reveal. </p><p>“If he truly likes you, he’d accept you the way you are, insanity and all,” were the exact words.</p><p>That's how Eren ended up asking the older man to meet him at some random tea shop he’d never heard of before (but he remembered the other’s preference of tea over coffee and needed to sweeten things up a little, just in case everything went downhill). </p><p>— Well, this is going to be hard to say. I don't even know where to start...— the green-eyed boy muttered nervously once both of them were occupying one of the tables inside the shop. </p><p>— Oh. I think I know where this is heading. — Levi sighed, disappointment barely concealed. His usual mask of indifference couldn't hide the fact that, while it was an expected conversation, he still found it upsetting. — Make it quick, would you? I’m not very fond of break-ups.</p><p>— Huh? — Eren started so eloquently. — You think I want to break up with you?</p><p>— Isn't that what you intend to do? — inquired the raven, his stunning grey eyes focusing on different spots around the place, except for the person in front of him.</p><p>Confused by the unexpected turn of events, the younger stayed in complete silence. Words flew away from his bewildered mind, leaving him so utterly lost that the only thing he could do was gape like an idiot.</p><p>What in Cheddar the dog’s sake was happening?</p><p>— Listen, Eren. — noticing that continuing with the exchange wasn't something the brunette planned on doing any time soon, Levi decided to man up and started defending his case. — I know I can be a bit overbearing and probably jumped quite fast into this —, one of his hands displayed a swift gesture to point out what he was referring to, — but I thought we had something special going on here. I really wanted a key to your house so I could pick up your clothes and clean up your mess. — he finished with a faraway look reflecting in his pupils. </p><p>Eren’s blue-green eyes widened, adding an extra touch of absurdity to his already dumbfounded expression. Those declarations reaching his ears were astonishing, never in a million years the boy could've imagined something of that sort coming out of Levi’s d̶e̶l̶i̶c̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ mouth. </p><p>— Is this because of that time I watched you while you were sleeping after our movie night? — the raven added as an afterthought. </p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>And they said Eren’s ways were weird.</p><p>— Hey, Levi.</p><p>— Yes?</p><p>— I love you.</p><p>He called it, didn't he? </p><p>They were a perfect match after all.</p><p>— I love you too.</p><p>He couldn't wait to make Armin eat his words one by one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first one-shot (and I wrote it in record time while being sleep-deprived, whoops), so I apologize if it's too shitty. Also, English is not my first language, there's a fat chance that half of the story is basically a bunch of spellings errors mixed together. Sorry about that too. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this mess and maybe laughed a little because of how cringy it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>